tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Commantor Uprising
The Commantor Uprising, also March Uprising or Southeast-Asian Revolt was a deadly revolt and attempted-revolution of the Weltreich-occupied territories of the Südostasien Staate. The uprising was lead by Leo Commantor and Ren Guxuan, both of which were former officers and commanders and both active communists. It's also well known for being the first-ever united Reich-Nuuk military collaboration in history along with the war's devastation being the inspiration for Wolfgang Grutzberg's 3002 Reforms. Causes The roots of the uprising begins during the Greater Decade's War, a deadly conflict that destroys many cities and kills an uncountable amounts of lives. One life affected by this is one British commander, Leo Commantor. Commantor was apart of a division fighting in South Asia, he himself a commander in it. He had witnessed the death of his brothers-in-arms, who he loved and cared for very much. He was also deeply moved by the atrocities committed by commanders, who executed local civilians who didn't apply themselves or anything to the Endsieg Policy. He argued against this slaughter but was confronted by the SS who intimidated him into silence. He couldn't do anything to stop this slaughter but he knew he could save some lives while he was in power, he ordered his soldiers be merciful upon locals and prisoners, contrary to his peers. As he marched through the forests of Southern China, fighting back Nuuk forces, his division captured a Nuuk platoon cut from their comrades. Commantor was able to negotiate them to surrender without bloodshed due to his numerical superiority. He would leave to meet the commander of the Nuuk platoon to accept their surrender. He would meet the commander, Ren Guxuan, a Chinese Communist who joined to fight for freedom of the oppressed Chinese people of the Weltreich. He offered his platoon's surrender while asking Commantor for his execution, he couldn't bare to live with the shame. Feeling remorseful for Guxuan and sympathetic with his anti-racist ideas, Commantor instead befriended Guxuan, the two becoming friends over a period of a week. The two would find common-ground on everything, both hated the racist laws of the Reich and both wanted self-rule of the oppressed, their only disagreement being their political views. Guxuan was a dedicated Communist while Commantor still considered himself a Fascist and pledged loyalty to the Fatherland. The two, still friends, were able to show one another their points of view and both would respect them, only strengthening their own respect to one another. With the end of the war, both Commantor and Guxuan would survive the war but both angered by terms of the Grand Amnesty. All this bloodshed, death and destruction for naught, it angered the two friends. Commantor was done, he was done with fascism as it lead to pointless death and destruction. He was done with the army as he had to make countless sacrifices and every note to every widow tore him up inside. Guxuan felt very much the same and now with his Communist ideals, influenced Commantor into his ideology. The two, sick of it all, wanted to make a difference, to show the world their anger. They rallied others to their cause and on the 4th of March in Hanoi, with their armed militia, declared the the United Asian Revolutionaries, wishing to unite Indochina and inspire others to join them. They were able to broadcast this on international television, with all seeing it. Commantor would declare himself the "Premier of the People" and declare that all of Indochina shall be free. It should be noted that a lot of funding and resources of Commator was given to by the Australasian Aboriginal Republic, who, with an elite hacking team, hacked Reich and Nuuk television signals to broadcast the deceleration. Beginnings Commantor's militia would find itself in a difficult yet advantages position. The Reich's military in Indochina was very small due to them being needed elsewhere and a large amount of the population was willing to join them. The rebels, know called Commantors, would quickly seize Hanoi from Reich police and take it. Commantor and his Commantors would quickly rush other cities in Vietnam in a matter of a few hours, taking many cities with ease due to their willingness and Commantor's new found talent in war. "Only slightly more blood shall be spilt," Commantor thought to himself, "it will all be worth it." Guxuan would capture other cities, the two would overhaul capture most of Vietnam in a matter of a day. The two comrades would then quickly rush most of the surrounding lands, soon in less than a week, they captured all of Vietnam, Cambodia and Laos. They had to now defend their gains. The militia forces were weak and untrained, yet much to the surprise of many, the Reich task force that was sent to crush the rebellion surrendered itself and switched sides, the Commantors now had a large army full of equipment and veteran soldiers, most of who became communists. All of these wasn't just local news, this was world-wide news, the entire planet saw the Reich's embarrassment and the bolster of the Commantors. This pleased Matilda Warraga, who wanted to help the Commantors, she would fund them and even send Herald Wayne to train the militiamen, while staying neutral. The Reich would call for help from their once arch-nemesis, the Nuuk Empire. At first hesitant, would join like it was stated in the terms of the Grand Amnesty, that both countries would help one another during times of war. It didn't help that Emperor Motzfeldt XIX was furious to learn that Guxuan was a former Nuuk and he would betray his country and the crown. Reich Foreign-Minister Edward Humble and Nuuk Foreign- Minister Aporsoq Orso would meet once again and try to resolve the conflict, they came to the agreement to work together. For the first time in history, the Weltreich and Nuuk Empire collaborated together in a combined operation. The Great Unity Army was created and being prepated in then Reichsprotektor Nordindien. After a week of preparation, the GUA was ready to fight but in the time it took for them to assemble and create, the Commantors had advanced. They had taken much of the Malayan peninsula and were marching to Singapore, all thanks due to the veteran soldiers and Wayne's help, who had left a few days earlier. Mid-War With Commantors were on the march, they captured more and more land with the GUA being pushed back, their leadership in shambles due to the rush to make them, the Nuuk and Reich's best generals were still in America, still in state visits. The only generals who were near that could lead was Reich general Pedro Pannio. Pannio, who had seen much combat in the Greater Decade's War, was ready to lead the GUA to fight the Commantors. With a lack of opposition, Pannio was green-lit and he became Supreme Commander of the GUA. Pannio, now fighting in a dense forest environment, knew he shouldn't understatement the Commantors, they had experience with their veterans and support from the civil war-hardened Australasians. But he hadn't much time, he was ordered by Grutzberg to invade the Bangok and split the Commantors in half. Pannio would do so and win a stunning victory at the Battle of Bangok, bolstered by their victory, the recently formed GUA council ordered that Pannio then invade and crush the remaining forces in the Malayan peninsula. Pannio was skeptical at first but went along with it. Commantor found of this and planned according, Pannio was tremendously defeated and soon on the run. Commantor would then lead an invasion of Burma, capturing most of it in an amazing blitzkrieg with their captured tanks. Guxuan would also lead a force to recapture Bangkok, successfully capturing it while pushing out GUA forces. With the upper-hand, Commantor would make his next target Singapore. He marched his way through Malaya, defeating all those who opposed him. He reached and besieged Singapore. The city was about to fall if it wasn't for the help of Nuuk expedition leader Asok Qulaarpit, renowned general who was the Nuuk attache to the AAR during it's civil war. He was stationed in Nuuk India but had predicted that Commantor would target Singapore and so headed for it before he could reach it, and so he did successfully. His forces entered Singapore a mere two days before it was held captive. Qulaarpit was able to hold off Commantor but he couldn't do it alone, he was able to obtain the help of upcoming Reich commander, Günther Opitz who along with Qulaarpit was able to push Commantor back from the city. Angered, Commantor ordered Guxuan to destroy the city. Startled by this sudden unnecessary act of murder, Guxuan refused. This greatly angered Commantor who again, ordered Guxuan to do as he said. Guxuan still refused, this would cause both to argue and while this occurred, the GUA was able to push back the Commantors from Burma and Southern China. This caused Commantor to cancel his plans to invade Indonesia and India to instead defend the main front against the GUA, leaving Guxuan to defend against the combined forces of Opitz and Qulaarpit. End-War The Commantors were now being pushed back on all fronts, it didn't help that Thomas Shepherd and Fritz Orndorff arrived to help Pannio to defeat the uprising. Guxuan was pulling his front ever closer to Bangkok, losing lots of ground and resources. Commantor had begun to receive heavy losses and defeat after defeat. The constant failure along with the great stress broke Commantor, he declared total war, a policy younger him and Guxuan hated. He enforced conscription of civilians, seeing this as a repeat of William Haildrich, Guxuan was horrified and disgusted by his once former friend. He couldn't believe Commantor had fallen so low, he disregarded his orders and on the 20th of February, 3002, surrendered his forces voluntarily to the GUA, reminiscent of how he and Commantor first met. With his right-hand-man and two quarters of the army now gone, the mentally unstable Commantor began to fail more and more. The GUA was able to push as far to as Bangkok, captured by Pannio. A week after Guxuan's surrender, the GUA was on the gates of Hanoi. One day later, after a short yet swift artillery bombardment and airstrike, Pannio and his entourage entered the city. They stormed the HQ of Commantor, only to find him dead, gunshot to the head. After four bloody years, the uprising was crushed. Legacy The uprising's scars still remain, much of Indochina and Burma still reap the scars of many battles, Singapore has a statue dedicating to Qulaarpit and Opitz. Australasian involvement helped prosecute Matilda and damage Wayne's reputation. Millions of lives were lost for no reason or goal and this gave the uprising it's greatest impact, it inspired Grutzberg to reform the Reich, make it more democratised and give the oppressed freedoms. The conflict is still remembered to this very day, a mere bloodshed. Category:Events Category:Commantor Uprising Category:Weltreich Category:Nuuk Empire